Stealing Sonny
by aqualuva14
Summary: Zac is a guest star on So Random! Everyone seems to likes him especially Sonny. That turns out to be one big problem for a jealous Chad :D
1. Prologue

_Stealing Sonny_

_**A/N: First Fanfic Yayy!**_

_**C Pov**_

_It was lunch, and I was walking to the cafeteria to get the usual. __**(Lobster..mmm)**__ When I came in, I immediately saw the Randoms _eating their disgusting slop. I smirked._ Suckers. _I took another look at them. Tonya, Nick, Gravy, Sonny, Zac Efron… Huh? What..

What the heck was Zac Efron doing here?!? And why is he flirting My Sonshine, uh, I mean Sonny? My cheeks were a bright red with anger. Sonny was giggling at him and playing with her hair. Zac was probably cracking some lame jokes at her. That's my job! And Puh-Lease! Sonny could do way better than that!

After they ate, they headed to the prop house. As Sonny was walking, she met my eyes and noticed I had been staring at her. She gave me a gentle smile and a mere wave. Zac pushed her along babbling about something I'm guessing even she doesn't care about. He didn't even notice me as I made insulting gestures at him like a 5 year old. But seriously, Who doesn't notice Chad Dylan Cooper?_The_ CDC? The most talented actor in our generation? I swear something is wrong with that dude.

I saw Sonny alone in the prop house, texting in her cow patterned phone. I decided to walk in on her. (without knocking of course :D).

"Oh hey Chad!" Sonny said with her usual bubbly attitude.

"Hi S-"

"Sonny!!" Zac interrupted

"Hi.. Zac. Oh yeah! Zac, Chad. Chad, Zac!"

"Yeah we've met…" Chad seethed.

" So we meet again Chad Dylan Cooper?" Zac said cockily.


	2. Chapter 1

_Stealing Sonny_

A/N: Thanks for the reveiws! They make me happy :D

Disclaimer: I get it already okay? Don't rub it in! I don't own SWAC or it's cast! Happy? *Sob*

CPov

"So we meet again Chad Dylan Cooper?" Zac said cockily.

"Sonny? What the heck is Zac Efron doing here?!?" I said angrily.

"He's our guest star for So Random..."

After a few moments of silence and anger...

"...I'll just leave..." She said awkwardly.

" Yeah you go do that..." I said. "Zac you better stay away from **My **Sonshi- Uh I mean Sonny...

"Well, are you guys dating? Ever kissed? Ever actually got along?" he said with a smirk.

"Well, no, no, and sometimes..." I said, defeated.

"Then, she isn't really yours!"

I had nothing else to say. I lost. And did you see that smirk I mean really? It's bad enough he's winning Sonsh- Sonny's heart!

"What a wimp not even one comeback! No wonder Sonny isn't interested in you!"

(Oh no he didn't! Now that, that was just too far! No wonder I hate him!)

"You take that back. Now."

"Make me."

SPov

I waited outside. I was worried. What if they kill each other! I wouldn't want that to happen to Chad, Uh.. I mean them!

I was far enough to hear them yelling at each other. I couldn't hear exactly what they were saying. Why did they hate each other? I better go check on them!

As i walked toward them I heard some punching, kicking and yelling. I peeked in the room.

"Chad!" I say angrily.

"Sonny, It isn't my fault. Zac was trying to-"

"Sonny! He was trying to KILL me! What did I do wrong??"

"What did _**you **_do wrong? Are you kidding me?"

"Stop it Chad, youv'e done quite enough already." I said as i stalked out of the room with Zac.

CPOV

That little- No I can't say it. This is a kid's show. Who did he think he was? Sonny doesn't even deserve him! And I bet that he's gonna ask her to the dance on Friday. I was preparing to ask her for weeks! That is not cool. The one true girl I want is the one true girl I can't have. Who else can i ask to the dance? Oh well, I guess I'll just have to beat how am I going to win Sonny's heart? Let's see. Jewelry, too cheesy. Money, no, can't bribe her. Food, I don't think so. Ooh. o_o **(AN: I know this is cheesy but.) **A song! She's totally the type!

1 hour later

Alright making a song is harder than I thought. But if it's for Sonny than I'll force myself to do it.

2 hours later

ALRIGHT! First line down! I'm getting good at this!

3 hours later....

Zzzz..... *Snore* Huh What?

4 hours... oh who am I kidding? I quit!

Uhh maybe I should get some rest! I do my best thinking after a good sleep.

After a good sleep.

Yay I finished! Finally! I'll be honest with you I may have copied some lines from a song. But don't tell Sonny, so SHHH! I plan on singing it to Sonny when I ask her. Which I will tomorrow! EEP. Don't judge me.

**Thanks again for the reveiws! I plan to give this story four chapters! Hope you like! PLZ Reveiw! TY!!**


End file.
